Silver and Gold
by HonorableHelen
Summary: The moonlight disappears, slowly being replaced by beams of sunlight as the sun rises over the horizon, basking them in the heat and the soft glow of another perfect summers day. They lie in peaceful slumber, in silver and gold, legs intertwined, hearts beating as one, once more.


**Without Petal, this would be nothing...**  
 **For my girls!**

* * *

The midnight sky is crystal clear, save for a scattering of bright sparkling stars. The glowing moonlight sweeps across the pond, casting beams of magical light through their window, the slight summer breeze causing a familiar rippling effect on the blue curtains.

Their bedroom is lit only by tea light candles, several dozen of which are spread throughout the room. Soft romantic music is playing on the old gramophone in the corner, a Christmas gift from her husband last year. A project for her to focus on while she was on world. It has been over three months since they had seen each other in the flesh, her stationed as base commander on Atlantis, and him, flying a desk in Washington. That same crackle in the air is ever present, and no words are required as he walks purposefully across the room, stopping just in front of her. They are not yet physically naked, but are undressing each other hungrily and eagerly with their eyes.

Her white, sheer lace nightgown makes his mouth water, and the split high up her thigh makes him forget how to speak. The intricate detail showing just enough skin to make his imagination run wild. He knows what's underneath, of course, which makes it all the better. He's knows what treats are in store for them both. The moonlight catches her golden hair just right as he takes her hand in his, pulls her close to him and they begin to gently sway in time to the music. Her hand glides up his back, tangling into the silver hair at the nape of his neck, his hands rest on the small of her back, unwilling to allow even a sliver of light to pass between their bodies.

"I've missed you," he whispers as they move in small circular motions, dancing for what feels like hours.

"Not as much as I've missed you," she answers. Their lips finally meet in an explosion of long delayed passion, their eyes close as his hands move to tangle in the long tresses of her hair, angling her face so he can deepen their kiss.

Overcome with desire, he scoops her into his arms, and carries her to their bed, where he has made love to her so many times before. She giggles, his favourite sound in all the known galaxies, and he can't help but smile at her. She doesn't know, or perhaps she does, but he thanks the gods every day for her. He still cannot fathom that the woman sitting before him, who he had fallen desperately in love with way back when, is finally his and is just as in love with him as he is with her. They may only have been married for a couple of years but together they have lived several lifetimes.

He lowers his head for another kiss, her hands cupping his face so tenderly. She leans her head back and moans softly, exposing the column of her neck to him and his lips travel down, dropping gentle kisses on her soft skin. He kisses across her collarbone, and along her battle scarred skin, making him inwardly growl, the memories of the cause of them, suddenly jumping to the front of his mind. He runs his fingertips under the delicate straps of her negligee as her fingers run up his chest, over his shoulder and into his hair once again. He glides the flimsy straps off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her breasts, the delicate skin puckering and saluting him.

"Lie back Sam," he urges and she does as instructed, always being able to follow his instructions, even in marriage. He pulls the lace down her body, and she lifts her hips from the bed to help aid him in his mission. His fingertips remain in constant contact with her skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake and he gently kisses one foot, and then the other when he trails the lace down and off her legs. He throws the gown on the floor next to the the bed and stands up, taking the sight before him in, and his own clothes joins hers in mere seconds.

Their bodies move gracefully together in the moonlight. Gasps, moans and gentle sighs drowning out the sound of the music, their backs arching towards each other and their strangled names on each others lips as their passion comes to an explosive end. He turns, and pulls her close to him, brushes her hair out of her face and kisses the top of her head as they find a comfortable position for rest.

The moonlight disappears, slowly being replaced by beams of sunlight as the sun rises over the horizon, basking them in the heat and the soft glow of another perfect summers day.

They lie in peaceful slumber, in silver and gold, legs intertwined, hearts beating as one, once more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...** **  
**


End file.
